


Safeword

by Musashden



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Dark Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: After a rough night Daken finds himself in an unconventional partnership with a dominant bookstore barista.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. FINALLY! I’m gonna post the first chapter of Daken and Yuu’s story. Coming up with the damn title was what took me so long. But I decided to called it ‘Safeword’ - after the youtube channel that inspired this entire story: Watts the Safeword. Once you’re done reading this go watch Amp’s videos he’s seriously precious. Also unless otherwise stated Daken and Yuu are speaking Japanese to each other. In later chapters it's a thing but without further ado - Enjoy.

Daken felt like he was moving. He knew he had been running wild all night. Lost in his own fractured mind, running from his father and their shared demons. He had overdone it and was out of control until he blacked out. His mind was finally coming around. Had someone shot him in the head? A shot to his head or heart always threw his healing abilities for a loop. He had to ‘reboot’ and such a task required him to ‘rage out until he blacked out’. He always felt brand new afterwards - forced to take baby steps until his body was back to normal.

He saw a few colorful light beams and there was a faint mechanical sound. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. It was morning. The sun was so bright it made his tired eyes throb in his skull. He tried again - this time opening them slower so his blown pupils could adjust. If he was still healing it might explain why the sun hurt so much. Daken was sure he was on a train. He could hear the metal screeching along the rails and the gentle rocking of the car. He caught himself when the train started breaking. An over head speaker announcing that they were approaching Tokyo Station.

How did he get in Japan? He looked around and the train was oddly empty for that time of day. Usually it would be crammed with little worker bees - scuttling off to their jobs. He blinked and snorted. He was about to doze off again when he realized the car wasn’t completely empty. He looked around and spotted a man sitting on the other side in the next group of seats. 

‘What’s that in his hand?’ Daken thought. His mind going to red alert in an instant. He still felt like crap - if this guy tried something he’d be easy pickins. But he forced himself to focus. It was just a cellphone. He glared at the guy’s hands as he barely moved his thumb to scroll through what ever he was looking at. Daken followed the headphone cord all the way up to his face. His powers were waving in and out - one minute he could see every single one of the man’s straight eyelashes, the next he was taking in all his black clothes. His skin was pale and smooth. His hair was dark. Just a random Asian guy on a random train in Tokyo - not out of the ordinary. Daken forced himself to calm down. This guy wasn’t a threat. 

It was like he could see the moment the man noticed his close attention. His eyes stopped tracking along the words on his screen and he glanced up to meet Daken’s gaze. Rather than look away in embarrassment the man just stared back at him. Was he challenging him? Had he pushed it too far this time? Was he the angel of death? No, he was human. Daken could smell him. The soap on his skin, the cotton fabric of his clothes. He could hear his heart beat - far too calm for someone who thought they were in danger. 

Wait what was that? There was a soft clank beneath his shirt. A barely-there scent of leather. When Daken tried to inhale deeper he tasted blood. It was then he felt the warm trickle fall from his nose. When it landed on his arm he realized how tattered his clothes were. And that he was missing his left shoe. There was a piece of paper clutched in his right hand. He could feel the ache of slowly healing injuries. 

As the train came to a complete stop the high pitch of the brakes made his head feel like it would split in half. His nose wouldn’t stop bleeding and he could feel fluid in his ears now. He gasped when the man stood up. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. Daken looked over briefly when the door whooshed open. The man was handing him something. 

“Take care.” He said. Daken’s eyebrows went up - his voice was deep. He finally looked down at what he was being handed. A handkerchief. Daken reached up and took it - not knowing what else to do in the moment. Normally he would tell anyone taking pity on him to go fuck themselves. But he was all out of sorts from his ‘rage-out’. His healing ability over taxed as it tried to push out whatever had harmed him so badly. He wasn’t using his pheromones and this man - this stranger was showing him kindness. It made him feel a little sick. 

“T-thanks.” Daken said and pressed the fabric under his nose to catch the blood. The man nodded and departed the train. His heart was pounding. The handkerchief smelled like him. Warm cotton - so clean with a hint of leather. It made Daken’s mouth water.

Daken slipped out the door just as it was closing and spotted the man trotting down the stairs. That faint metallic jingle sounding like a bell in Daken’s head. This way. This way! He didn’t run despite his excitement. There were a lot of sensations colliding at once. His bare foot was cold on the rough concrete. His face felt hot, his throat suddenly dry after he was practically drooling a few seconds ago. His stomach hurt but he felt an odd euphoria. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to feel everything. Skin on skin - the wet splash of blood. This unfortunate man that had crossed his path and grabbed his attention - he was going to devour him.

Daken followed him for what felt like hours. 

It was only two blocks. 

He kept vanishing and reappearing. 

Daken realized later on that he was simply passing between the light of the street lamps. 

‘Wait wasn’t it morning a second ago?’ Daken glared up at the sky. What the hell was happening? It was definitely night now.

He realized later that the ‘bright sun’ had simply been the overhead lights on the train.

‘Holy shit… I am really fucked up. What happened to me?’ Daken thought to himself. The man suddenly gasped and turned to look at him. ‘Shit did I say that out loud!?’ The man suddenly took off running. “Shit!” The man vanished between a street light but Daken caught a hint of him out the corner of his eye. He rounded a corner at full speed and ran into a brick wall hard. It sent him sprawling on to the ground. He got up and looked around. The man was gone. Had he really been there? 

Daken questioned everything about the encounter until he was fully healed and in his right mind a day later. He was trying to salvage parts of his tattered costume when he came across the handkerchief. His blood had ruined it but the man’s scent was still clinging to it. Now that he was healed and his abilities were back in check he could easily track him down. He still wanted to hunt. He still wanted to fuck. 

———

Daken stalked the trains at night hoping to come across him along the route. He walked the street he had disappeared on but there was nothing but the faintest hint that he had been there days before. He didn’t live down that street - his scent would be stronger, it would lead somewhere. He was on the train heading back when he saw him. He had already been on when Daken boarded. Daken couldn’t believe his luck. He had found him. Purely by chance. Seeing him was like seeing a dream. His memories of that night had been so fractured but he was sure. This time he wouldn’t lose him. He inhaled - got a good bead on his scent. There was something about that hint of leather. 

Daken followed him but was far more discreet this time. He walked a few blocks from the station before going into a bookstore. Daken passed it and doubled back just so he could stake it out a little. He caught sight of the man through the front window. He was wearing an apron now and standing behind the counter - he worked there! Daken decided to go in. He could easily spy on him from behind a book. 

“Welcome to Top Stack!” He greeted Daken like he would any customer. Daken nodded but paused when the man did a double take. “Oh it’s you.” 

‘Shit.’ Daken tried not to look disappointed that the man recognized him right away. It was equally satisfying that he remembered him. 

“You look so much better.” He said as he came around the counter to talk to Daken.

“I… I’m embarrassed you saw me like that.” Daken said. He had never been good at exchanging pleasantries. Or at least he hadn’t in a way that wasn’t a snooty brag or thinly veiled threat. He had grown up in Japan, in a traditional home and yet he was struggling to remember his manners. He didn’t want to scare this guy - not yet. 

“We’ve all had rough nights.” He brushed it off. Daken had to check himself - make sure he wasn’t using his pheromones on the guy. He wasn’t. He was just being genuinely nice. Or maybe he could tell by the way Daken looked at him. He was into him. 

His name was Yuu. Yuu Sato. And he wasn’t at all what Daken had been expecting. Top Stack was an erotic bookstore. Yuu mostly worked the cafe nestled in it - making ‘dirty’ cupcakes and treats. Daken had seen the trick pour of milk into cappuccinos to make leaves or hearts. Yuu made breasts and dicks in the foam. He admitted he needed more practice making a vagina. Despite being a little taboo the store was quite popular. Daken would’ve been happy to ravage some shy, repressed little book worm and leave him rekt and wanton and questioning every desire he had for the rest of his life. But he soon realized a few things.

Yuu wasn’t shy. 

He wasn’t repressed. 

He wasn’t little. 

He was a Dom - he knew exactly who he was.

However he was a bookworm - he gave Daken about three different guides to kink culture. And told him if he wanted to ‘play’ that he should read them and come back in a week, wearing something green.

———

Yuu made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t falling for any of Daken’s bullshit. Honestly Daken could use his pheromones on the guy and have him on his knees in two seconds but he held off. Yuu wasn’t telling him no. He was telling Daken there were rules for how he did things. And if Daken wanted to get in his pants he had to obey. He was intrigued by this new game - excited by the twist it had taken. He could get sex. Any kind he wanted, any time he wanted, with anyone he wanted. But kinky sex had somehow slipped past his radar. He realized it was because kink was built on trust and consent and he never had that with his conquests. So he read the books, wore green on his next visit to Top Stack and let Yuu be his dom. 

The thought of saying no did cross his mind. Agreeing meant Yuu would be in control of most of what they did. Daken would never admit that that aspect scared him. He hated not having the power. He hated it when people tried to control him. He hated being tied up. He hated rules. What the hell was he getting himself into? He told himself if he hated it he would just fake his death or murder Yuu and move on with his life. 

Oddly enough their play didn’t start with sex. Daken suggested that they ‘break the seal’ and Yuu shot him down. Being told no really ground his gears. How he kept from snapping Yuu’s neck when he chuckled at his bruised ego was beyond him. They went on a date instead. “I need to know you can behave yourself.” Daken knew that being any kind of queer wasn’t exactly socially acceptable in Japan. Sure they had yaoi but that was make-believe dreamt up by women. They tolerated it on paper but when guys started kissing other guys for real they had a problem. But that’s how it was in every country. Daken thought it was ridiculous - those 'taboos’ were always thought up by the guys that sucked the most cock. 

Going out to a restaurant meant he really had to keep himself in check. He couldn’t even suggest that they do anything naughty - someone would hear. That alone was enough to excite him. The thrill of doing something bad always revved him up. So he made polite small talk, didn’t mention his raging boner, tried not to stare at Yuu’s plump little lips. He had a beauty mark on the right corner of his mouth. 

Daken tried to pin point what it was about this guy. Was he just bored of playing with painfully straight people? Tired of closeted macho men in tights? Yuu wasn’t a mutant or other worldly being. He probably never slashed his father open or had to fake his own death. He was confident in his sex life without the aid of powers, drugs or pheromones. With his cute little undercut and sleek hooded eyes. 

God, Daken wanted to blow him. 

“Oral fixation?” Yuu asked. Daken’s eyebrows went up - could he read minds? “You keep sucking your chopsticks.” 

“That obvious I was ‘bottle fed’?” Daken asked. The remark was a tiptoe over the decency line. “It’s bad manners. Excuse me.” He kind of liked adhering to his native culture - he so rarely got to in his line of ‘work’. Maybe that was why he found Yuu so enticing. He was a connection to Daken’s Japanese heritage but he wasn’t vanilla. A nice balance of what Daken wanted and what he needed.

The knowledge of Yuu being a dom put Daken in a weird head space. He was nobodies bitch. Hell he could get away with murdering half the people in the restaurant and sodomizing the rest but he wanted to test himself. What could Yuu actually do to him that hadn’t already been done. His eyes darted to Yuu’s hand when he picked up his drink. Watching just a little too close as he took a sip and licked his lips. Yuu smirked. 

‘He’s doing it on purpose.’ Daken thought. It was then he realized this was part of the game. Yuu’s movements were practiced and deliberate. Just the slightest nod or gesture meant to get Daken’s attention. It was working. Yuu knew how good he looked, how nice he smelled - probably how much Daken wanted to take one long lave up the side of his neck. 

“I like your hair like that.” Yuu said. Daken flushed at the honest compliment. “You’re so handsome - any style would look good on you.” 

“Thank you.” Daken thought he sounded weird. Maybe it was because he had never said those words without sarcasm before. 

“Sake?” 

“God yes.” Daken sighed. It was harder than he thought to behave like a normal person. He had to constantly remind himself that Yuu wasn’t hiding an ulterior motive. He wasn’t going to turn into someone else or use him for world domination. Yuu was just a man. A kinky man. A good man. He even paid for dinner. Daken was so used to going out and ending up destroying the restaurant because someone attacked him. They had mochi for dessert and nothing happened. Daken tried to relax but it was a paradox. 

“You were such a good boy tonight.” Yuu said as they walked to the train. He tripped on the curb as they crossed the street and grabbed Daken’s arm to steady himself. Daken tensed to support his weight. “Whoa.” Yuu righted himself and felt up Daken’s arm. “You’re hiding quite the body under your clothes aren’t you?” 

“Wanna see it?” He asked as he pulled Yuu closer.

“Not tonight.” Yuu shot him down again and Daken couldn’t believe it. Yuu was aroused - he could hear his heart speed up. See the blush creep into his cheeks. Smell his salty sweat. It would be easy to drag him down the alley next to them. He almost used his pheromones to give Yuu a nudge in the amorous direction but suddenly remembered the rules: No means no, unless they were in a negotiated ‘scene’. Resisting just added another thrill to it - Daken had never done so for so long. “You do deserve a treat, though.” Daken smirked for a moment as Yuu stood in front of him. He reached out and gently stroked Daken’s cheek. Feeling his stubble before he flicked a stray hair off his forehead. “You really are handsome.” Daken resisted the urge to roll his eyes and say ’duh’. The compliment made him feel good. Like Yuu actually liked him for him which was so rare seeing how he burned every bridge anyone had ever extended to him. “You can kiss me if you want.” 

“Really?” Daken asked. He wanted nothing more than to shove his tongue down Yuu’s throat and grope him - and he could tell Yuu was expecting that. So instead he just leaned over and gave Yuu a chaste kiss on the lips. He was surprised - finally Daken caught him off guard with a deliberate move of his own. “Goodnight.” Daken walked off then. 

“Text me tomorrow afternoon.” Yuu called after him. 

“Yes sir.” Daken replied obediently.

———

Daken was extremely excited. After three weeks and five dates Yuu finally told him they were going to start playing. He had to be sure Daken was on the up and up - after all the first time Yuu saw him he was hardly in his right mind. He had to do his research, read up on kink culture and come to terms with what Yuu wanted from him as well as express what he wanted from Yuu. Apparently ‘I wanna fuck you five ways from Sunday’ wasn’t an adequate answer. And last but not least they both got tested for STDs. Daken wasn’t worried about that - his healing factor fully intact. He was a little worried the test would reveal he was a mutant but luckily it didn’t. 

Waiting was driving him crazy but after all the work he had put in on Yuu he wasn’t about to quit now. Daken wasn’t usually one to get excited from anticipation. The hunt, yes. The capture and kill - definitely. And he had been playing cat and mouse with his father but that thrill was nothing compared to this budding partnership with Yuu. Daken realized it was because Yuu didn’t know him or any of the horrible shit he had done. He could be someone else with Yuu. He didn’t have to wear a mask - figuratively or literally. He didn’t treat Daken like a mongrel, or a freak, he didn’t pity or fear him. He didn’t want to manipulate or use him. All Yuu wanted was someone he could trust so he could live out his kinky fantasies without judgement.

But first they were going to have vanilla sex. Just to get used to each other. Daken got to Yuu’s house just as the sun was setting. When he answered the door Daken presented the flowers he bought as a joke. Yuu laughed and let him inside. “I’m surprised you live in a house all by yourself.” Daken said. As he took off his boots and put on the guest slippers Yuu had put out for him. 

“Well I used to live in an apartment but there were several noise complaints from my neighbors.” Yuu explained. 

“Are you a screamer?” Daken asked as he shrugged off his jacket. 

“Only if it’s good.” Yuu quipped. “Tea?” 

“Sure.” 

Despite how unconventional Yuu was his house was decorated in a standard fashion. He had pictures of his family all over, a mix of traditional and modern furniture. Although the colors were dark and richer than the standard browns and pastels. He served Daken tea in the living room at a chabudai. They made small talk and dirty jokes over their drinks. Daken noticed the color in Yuu’s cheeks. He was ready but he had gotten so used to teasing Daken that he kept drawing it out. 

When they were done he took the cups back to the kitchen and Daken gave him a small head start before he followed. Yuu was genuinely surprised when he turned from the sink and bumped into Daken. 

“Fuck!” He yelped. 

“That’s the plan.” Daken said before he kissed him. Yuu didn’t shy away or try to avoid him. He kissed back right away and grabbed his ass. ‘Fuck yes!’ Daken’s mind screamed. ‘More, more, more!’ Yuu hooked his leg around Daken’s and pulled himself in closer. Shamelessly rubbing against Daken. Daken’s hands went under Yuu’s shirt - finding hard nipples and—

Daken pulled out of the kiss and pulled Yuu’s button down open with a firm yank. The buttons scattered but Yuu didn’t complain about his ruined shirt. Daken was staring down at his chest with a smile on his face. Yuu had nipple piercings. Bright red barbells through his little brown nodes. “You’re just full of surprises.” 

“Gotta keep you on your toes.” Yuu said before he grabbed Daken though his pants. He grunted and stood on the balls on his feet. “See?” 

“Is that what you want?” Daken growled absently as he pulled Yuu’s pants down. Before he could answer Daken dropped to his knees. Sucking Yuu’s cock between his lips - making him moan and tip his head back so far he hit it on the cabinet. Yuu wasn’t shy about this either he just put his hand in Daken’s hair and bucked into his mouth. 

“Mmm… my new pet can deep throat.” He purred. Daken looked up at him. “You’ve been so good - is that what you want to be - my sweet pet?” Daken knew how to answer - his pulled all the way off and grinned wide. 

“Yes sir.” He sighed before he took Yuu back in his mouth. Something was happening to him. He was aroused of course - Yuu was making the sexiest noises as Daken sucked him. He felt his face heat up. His heart fluttered. This was more than just fucking. Of course they were going to fuck - they were going to fuck until they passed out. But this was different. Daken never liked the idea of being married or in any kind of committed relationship. Why be with one person all his life when he could have anyone, anytime. That title Yuu just gave him didn’t make him feel restricted. In fact he felt like a whole new world had opened up to him. This, what they were doing tonight was just the beginning - Yuu was promising to introduce him to things he had been missing. 

Daken reached down and stroked himself through his pants. “Are you ready, pet?” Yuu asked. Daken glanced up. “You want to be inside me?” 

“Shit yes.” Daken panted. 

“Well go on.” Yuu gave him permission. Daken knew it wouldn’t always be granted so easily but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Yeah?” Daken asked. “You wanna see what I can do?” Yuu just shrugged. 

“The safeword is… Eggnog.” He picked something that wouldn’t come up in random dirty talk. Daken just snorted.

“Alright.” Yuu gasped when Daken grabbed his neck. He moved so fast - Yuu wasn’t expecting that. His eyes fluttering shut briefly - Daken’s hands were big and he could see the muscles flexing in his arm as he tightened his grip a little. Daken pulled him away from the counter and pushed him over the breakfast table behind them. Yuu wasn’t expecting such a hard shove and sprawled over the surface - knocking the placemats and condiment holder on to the floor. He steadied himself but Daken put his hand on the back of his neck and yanked his pants further down his legs. 

“Look at your little butt.” Daken commented before he gave it a hard smack. Yuu yelped and tried to look over his shoulder. “It’s cute.” Another smack and then Daken used both hands to spread him open. 

“Lube.” Yuu reminded him. Daken looked around but Yuu pointed to his pants pocket. Daken found it easily along with a condom and went about slicking him up. Teasing one finger in at a time - watching Yuu arch his back and moan quietly. “You know this isn’t my first time.” He said absently. Daken glanced up from watching his ring and middle finger glide into his tight hole. “And this isn’t middle school - stop fingering me and get to it.” Daken actually chuckled at his demanding tone. 

“You’ve been teasing me for a month - all of a sudden you want it fast.” He only stopped to roll the condom on himself. It felt weird - he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he actually used one. With his healing ability he wasn’t really worried about STDs and if he had his way he’d be fucking Yuu raw and cumming inside of him as deep as he could. But Yuu didn’t know he was a mutant and he wasn’t about to delay this any longer to explain it to him. ‘Someday’ Daken told himself.

“You’re annoying your dom.” Yuu warned him. 

‘Oh shit.’ Daken stilled for a second. That tone Yuu used just now made him tremble. He kind of wanted to see what Yuu would do to him. But he was literally aching to be inside him so he quieted that petulant voice in his head that told him to keep being bad. “Sorry sir.” He apologized before he guided himself in. 

Yuu tensed - Daken was done teasing him. He pressed in hard. Pinning Yuu to the table. Going balls deep in one persistent motion. Yuu screamed and it actually startled Daken a little. Up until now he had been so well behaved - so quiet and proper. But now his sweet little bookworm was screaming curse words and arching his ass up so Daken slid in easier. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! That’s it!” Yuu panted and pressed his forehead to the table top. Daken smirked and pulled all the way out. Yuu turned to reach for him and Daken used the movement to turn him all the way so they were facing each other. Yuu clung to his shoulders when he bent down and brought his legs up and around his waist. “Ahh!!” He put his forehead to Daken’s and gasped right in his face. Daken studied his expression as he slid back in. He was shaking he was so riled up. 

“Lay back.” Daken growled. Yuu let go and laid back on the table. He gripped the edge and thrust into Yuu as hard as he could. His screaming was driving Daken crazy. It was that perfect mix of wanton and pained. Daken knew he had to be hurting Yuu with such rough treatment but he just kept screaming for more. Daken hugged Yuu’s legs do his chest and drilled into him faster. Yuu wasn’t expecting him to go for so long. Such rapid strokes inside - right against his spot made him cum right when he started to stroke himself. 

“Yes! Yes - keep fucking me!!” Yuu yelped when Daken suddenly bit his ankle. No teasing little licks or nips - Daken sunk his teeth in. “Fuck yes! That’s my good pet - get deep yes, yes!!” 

Yuu’s body was almost impossibly tight for someone who liked it rough. But he was clearly capable of taking all of Daken. His strong grip on his thighs, the love bites he littered all over his ankles. He was so close. “Pull out.” Daken thought he heard Yuu wrong. “Come on pull out.” Had he done something wrong? Daken didn’t really know what to expect. When he pulled out Yuu took the condom off and stroked Daken. He was a little embarrassed at how quickly he came when Yuu touched him. His hands were so warm and soft. His grip was just right. He pressed his thumb firmly into his glans. 

Daken came hard. Muscles tensing and tingling as he shot all over Yuu’s hands and thighs. He put his head back and purred when Yuu gave his balls a gentle squeeze. “All empty?” 

“For now.” Daken sighed as he looked at him. Yuu smirked - that cute little beauty mark on the corner of his mouth catching Daken’s eye. He leaned in and gave Yuu a big sloppy kiss. Licking down his chin and nipping along his jaw.

“Mmm… let’s get cleaned up.” Yuu suggested. “Your cum is like glue.” 

“No, I love your smell right now.” Daken sighed as he leaned in to his neck. 

“Spit and b.o.? You think that smells good?” 

Daken grinned wide. “Oh yeah.” Yuu couldn’t smell what he could. Their mingling fluids. That heady scent sticking to his fingers. Yuu had cleaned himself out but there was no getting rid of the musky aroma - especially with Daken’s senses. 

“Well your jizz is turning to cement. Come on.” Yuu said as he pushed Daken up. “Be a good boy - get cleaned up and I’ll blow you.” Daken bit his bottom lip as he followed Yuu to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average week for these two

“Mmph!” Daken tried to speak around his gag but all he managed to do was moan and drool a little. He had plied Yuu to take their sex life further into their kinks and Yuu finally gave in. Which is how Daken found himself handcuffed to a red leather bench, buck naked in a BDSM club. The room was private but he had no idea if the door actually locked. If anyone came in the door they’d get a bird’s eye view of his asshole - the bench had a slight incline at his hips which forced him to arch up. His ankles were also locked in place - he was spread wide in an incredibly prone position. And Yuu had just left him there. He could hear people passing by out in the hall. He had absolutely no control over the situation. It was driving him crazy. If he really tried he could get out of his restraints but then he’d have to explain the claw marks and shredded locks. And Yuu would be so frustrated with him for breaking the rules of their game that he’d bar him from contact for a week. 

Daken tried to calm down. He had to remind himself that there was nothing diabolical going on. Yuu wasn’t going to try to clone him or control his mind. Nobody was going to walk in, see him there and viciously rape him… he hoped. That’s not what he was in the mood for - that’s not what they negotiated. This was Yuu ‘easing him in’. They’d go deeper into freaky psychological shit later. He’d have to remember that fantasy though: surprise gangbang… blindfolded… preferable with all black guys wearing tengu masks. 

‘Shit, I surprise myself sometimes.’ Daken thought and chuckled to himself. It had been a while since he allowed anyone to top him. He wanted to see what Yuu had planned for him. He knew what Yuu was packing, he had a nice cock. Daken wanted to ride it. He was so ready he was willing to beg. 

“Are you ready now?” Yuu asked when he finally came back. Daken wasn’t sure how long he was gone. He had been counting the minutes at first but as they went by he got more and more distracted by his thoughts of what was to come. He had nearly no patience when it came to sex - Yuu knew that and it was driving him crazy. He growled around his gag and looked over his shoulder at Yuu. “Oh! My pet is excited.” Daken continued to grunt and wiggle. “Sorry to keep you waiting. I ran into an old friend at the lube station and I got to bragging about you.” 

“Mmph!” 

“You’ll meet her later - tonight it’s just you and me, my little slut.” Yuu said. Daken tried to stay still when Yuu ran his hand over his butt cheeks. “Ohh lucky me. Getting this tight little ass all to myself. But…” Daken tensed when Yuu pressed his thumb to his hole. “One cock might be all you can fit.” Just the thought of double penetration made Daken’s mind wander. “You sure you’ve done this before?” Daken grunted - he couldn’t exactly answer. He was starting to get agitated. “You can’t say a safeword hopefully I won’t hurt you too bad… or would you like that?” Daken was about to roll his eyes when Yuu grabbed his hair and yanked his head back roughly. “What do you say pet? Once I’m in you want it a bit rough. Just enough for you to really feel it later?” 

Daken nodded eagerly and pulled against his restraints a little. Yuu smirked before he licked up the side of Daken’s face. It made him growl around his gag. He bit Daken’s earlobe before he shoved his tongue inside. Daken pulled at his cuffs again and shook side to side. As Yuu moved back behind him he dragged his nails down Daken’s flank and it made his arch higher. 

“Oh, look at you. Presenting like a bitch in heat.” Yuu chuckled. He only laughed harder when Daken glared at him. He hated being called a bitch. But it just made him buck harder. Especially when Yuu gave his ass a firm smack. He didn’t like being spanked either. Yuu knew that and seemed to get hard over the fact he was annoying Daken and there was nothing he could do about it. “Well I’ve already kept you waiting this long, let’s get into it.”

Daken pressed his forehead to the bench when he heard Yuu open the lube. Honestly he was so revved up he wouldn’t have minded a quick raw fuck just to get him off. But Yuu wasn’t cut so going without lube wasn’t happening. Daken went up on the balls of his feet when he felt Yuu’s slicked up fingers rub over his hole. Firmer than the first teasing press of his thumb, smearing the lube around his hole before one slipped in. 

“!!” Daken had to actually think not to clench. It had been so long - too fucking long. He had to convince his body to accept the intrusion. He felt Yuu’s other hand on his cheek - spreading him open just a little more. He worked it in and out for a few seconds before he pressed a second finger in. 

“Oy, you are all hot and soft in here.” Yuu said absently. Daken pulled at his handcuffs - his mind racing. Mostly instructing himself not to pop his claws at the pain that passed through him. Yuu wasn’t hurting him on purpose - he had to relax. “Easy pet…” Yuu soothed him. Daken hissed around his gag when Yuu rubbed his back. It didn’t completely break their scene or take him out of it. Yuu was able to read his body language and see he was genuinely uncomfortable. But after a few seconds of gentle prodding Daken felt his muscles shift. Yuu found his spot and rubbed around it agonizingly slow. Daken suddenly felt like he was melting. Thankful for the bench as it was the only thing holding him up right now. “There it is… still tight but now you won’t break my dick with your diamond grip.” 

Daken actually chuckled at Yuu’s joke. He started bucking back into Yuu’s fingers. He had been on edge for so long that everything seemed to be aching already. His nerves were wrung out. He just wanted to get off.

“Ready?” Yuu asked as he pulled his fingers out slowly. Daken perked up again - wiggling his ass and moaning around his gag. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Okay, deep breath.” He instructed as he slipped in. 

Daken gripped the edge of the bench. Even with the leather covering his mouth he screamed. And it was loud in the small room. 

“Am I hurting you?” Yuu asked. Daken shook his head. “Do you need a second?” Again, he answered no just by shaking his head quickly. “Oh! You’re just enjoying yourself.” he realized as he pressed in all the way. Daken nodded and let out a string of wanton moans. Everything was hitting him at once. The giddy little thrill he was getting from being tied up - helpless to everything Yuu was doing to him. The feel of Yuu inside him was better than anything he had been imagining for the past few weeks they had been working things out. 

Fuck, what was wrong with him? Daken felt his entire body prickle with heat. He was hard. Wet with sweat and spit and lube. The tiny room suddenly felt like it was engulfed in flames. His head spun every time Yuu’s cock stroked that spot inside him. His nipples kept brushing the leather on the bench. His erection pressed between his lower abdomen and the hard surface. Yuu started really drilling him and he couldn’t help the high pitched yelp that he let out. 

“Oh my sweet tight ass pet - you like having me inside you?” Yuu rambled on behind him. He slowed for a second and Daken was surprised when he took the gag off. “Answer me.” He demanded. 

“Yes!” Daken steeled himself so Yuu’s thrusts hit him harder. “Yes sir!” 

“Such a good boy.” Yuu cooed at his obedient reply. “I like being inside you.” Yuu licked his face again and Daken nearly lost it. He arched up higher when Yuu scratched his back. Digging his nails in just right. Daken’s hair fell around one side of his face - getting stuck to his sweat and in his mouth. He felt wrecked. So full but so empty. He wanted to cum but he couldn’t touch himself. “Oh are you close?” 

“Yes… oh God.” Daken pressed his forehead to the bench again. His voice came out so needy and pathetic he barely believed it was actually his. 

“You’ve been so good…” Yuu hiked his hips up further so he could grip Daken’s cock. Another pull on his cuffs - he wanted to put his hand on top of Yuu’s and show him how he liked it. The loss of control sent an odd tingle up his back. It was almost torture but he was enjoying it. “Go on and cum… cum for me, pet.” 

Daken wanted to curse him out. He wanted to rip off the cuffs and tell Yuu that no one owned his body. If he came it was for his own gratification and anyone who got to witness it was lucky for the privilege. He was no ones ‘good boy’. But as soon as those thoughts came to mind they were obliterated by an odd feeling. If he was in his right mind he’d realize he was accepting their unique relationship. That as a sub it was his job to please his dom. To show him what a great fuck he was giving him. That he should cum and scream and thank Yuu for getting him here. If his dom was happy, he was happy.

“Yes!” 

What had Yuu done to him to make him feel that way?

“Deeper! Deeper!” Daken howled. He was at sensory over load. The smell of sweat and leather. Yuu filling him so completely while he firmly jerked him off. The nails of his free hand digging into his hip. The sound of Yuu panting - the smack of his hips as they met his ass. Everything was saturated in their mingled scent. Daken lost control and he loved it. He was cumming harder than he ever had in his entire life. 

“Yeah that’s it.” Yuu sighed. Daken was already overwhelmed but when he felt Yuu cum inside him he was sure he had never felt anything better. Hot thick wetness where he had let so few people even touch him. “Shit that’s it!” Daken jumped when Yuu rutted into him particularly hard before going still. Daken looked over his shoulder and smiled at the serene look on Yuu’s face as he came inside him. “Mmm… you like it?” 

“Yes sir.” Daken answered. He bit his bottom lip when Yuu pulled out. The gooey ooze of cum that spilled from his hole was definitely a new sensation. He was dozing off as Yuu unlocked his ankles. When he stepped up to uncuff his wrists Daken moaned. 

“You okay?” Yuu asked. He swept Daken’s hair out of his face so he could see his eyes. He managed to smile at Yuu. “Oh you’re really okay.” 

“Yeah.” Daken sighed. 

“I’m going to get you some water. Stay here. Enjoy your creampie.” Yuu said as he stroked Daken’s back. He showed Daken a key on a strap around his wrist. “I’m gonna lock you in so no one disturbs you until I get back. 

“Okay.” Daken sighed and closed his eyes. He really relaxed when he heard the door lock. There was no shame in taking a little nap after such an exquisite fucking.

———

Daken had been away from Japan for about a week. He hated being away from Yuu. He was hopelessly addicted to his new lifestyle. The BDSM club, all the new toys and techniques. He thought of a great game while he was away and couldn’t wait to tell Yuu about it. So he took the train from the airport and practically ran down the two blocks to Top Stack. He breezed through the door and went straight to the cafe. 

“Welcome to— oh you’re back early!” Yuu said when he spotted Daken. Daken froze in his tracks seeing Yuu had dyed his hair blush pink. “Do you like it?” He asked as he tossed his head from side to side. 

“Fuck yes.” Daken said bluntly. “You’re like a sexy wad of cotton candy.” 

“Oh pet, you’re too kind.” Yuu chuckled. He leaned over the register and Daken gave him a quick kiss.

“I’m gonna eat you until my mouth falls off.” Yuu couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t the absurdity of Daken’s words it was that he said them so confidently with a big grin plastered across his face. Yuu knew that sometime soon he’d be bent over with his ass in the air and Daken’s tongue as deep inside as he could get it. “What made you dye it?” 

“I spent the weekend at my parents house. I have two older sisters.” Yuu explained. “You want your regular cappuccino?” 

“Yeah sure.” Daken said before he sat at the serving bar. He idly flipped through a book about sensual massage as Yuu made his drink. “Do your sisters play too?” 

“No!” Yuu said. The tone he used suddenly snapping to the one he used when he was giving Daken a Master Rule. He looked at Yuu sharply. “My sisters do not play and they are off limits to you. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes sir.” Daken answered obediently. He really did understand - Yuu wanted to keep their play and his family separate. “Will I ever get to meet them?” 

“You want to meet my family?” Yuu asked as he designed something in the foam. 

“Sure.” 

“Only if I get to meet yours.” Yuu said. He glanced at Daken for a moment and noticed how he tensed. “Are you not on good terms with them?”

“It comes and goes.” Daken shrugged. He smiled when Yuu slid his latte next to his hand. He had shaped the foam into a nice plump butt. 

“Enjoy.” Yuu gave him a quick boop on the tip of his nose. He honestly couldn’t remember a time he was so content. Yuu calmed the ‘crazy’ in him oddly enough by tapping into primal sex practices. All the ridiculous shit he was involved in didn’t exist when he was with Yuu. He liked watching him work. He was good at customer service - smiling at every customer and not batting an eyelash when he shaped whipped cream into naughty things. He would sing along to the songs that came on the radio. 

He disappeared into the back when there was a lull at the counter but Daken could smell fresh cakes wafting through the air. Yuu came back a while later when someone rung the little bell on the counter. He mixed an iced espresso and pointed the man into the leather crafting book section. Another trip to the back and he came out with fresh pastries. Daken smiled when Yuu slid him a cookie with a chocolate frosted dick on it. 

“So…” Yuu said as he leaned over the counter to rest his back. There were no customers at the moment so he took the time to stretch. “While my sisters are very much off limits for you I do have a group of friends from the bondage club that I trust if you wanted to play with more people.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah they’re really fun. And I guess I’ve been bragging about you lately, they want to meet you.” Daken’s eyebrows went up. Yuu had been bragging about him? For a second he wondered what Yuu had told them. 

“Hey coffee bitch.” They both looked over when someone at the register shouted. “Can you stop blowing that guy long enough to make me an espresso?” Daken glared at the rude man. Already making plans to follow him once he left so he could slice his nostril and tell him to mind his manners. Especially when talking to his dom. Yuu didn’t smile at him like he did everyone else. 

“Coming right up.” He said as he went about making the drink. When Yuu turned his back to face the machine the man looked up and down his back slowly. 

“I used to see you a lot at the bondage club before that asshole Rin revoked my membership. You still into that freaky ‘master’ shit?” He asked. 

“Please lower your voice. The other customers are trying to read.” Yuu didn’t answer his question. 

“Shame I never got a ride on that fantastic ass of yours while Hiro was breaking you in.” He said before he bit his bottom lip. 

“Sir, the other customers—“ 

“Who, this fag?” He asked as he hiked his thumb towards Daken. Oh, he was going to break that later. “What the fuck are you staring at?”

“A future patient at the local hospital.” Daken answered smooth as can be. “Or the morgue.” 

“The fuck did you say to me?” 

“Your drink is ready.” Yuu interrupted their intense exchange. “That’ll be 500 yen—“ Yuu stopped talking when the man threw three coins at him. He didn’t have to look to know it wasn’t enough. He didn’t move to pick up the money until the man was gone. Yuu sighed. “You shouldn’t pick a fight with a guy like that, pet.” He looked over and was surprised to see Daken was already gone. “Pet?” 

Daken stalked after the guy. He seemed totally oblivious that Daken was following him. He whistled at a woman and her daughter and they hurried away from him. He got a phone call and proceeded to curse out the person on the other end. Going so far as to call them retarded. It was gonna be sweet making this guy eat his own teeth. Daken waited until he was taking a sip of his drink before he struck. He punched the cup directly into his face - popping his claws quickly to stab through the paper cup and cut up his face. That hot coffee burning into fresh cuts. Daken dragged him down a nearby alley and slammed him into a dumpster. 

The guy was groaning on the ground as Daken searched his pockets. He took out his wallet and smirked. “You owe my dom a lot more for being rude. But I’ll call it even cause now I know where you live and where you work. I’m so sure he’s sorry to lose you as a customer but in time he’ll be okay. But if you ever come back I promise I’ll fucking end you. I hope you understand cause I’m not gonna threaten you twice.” He landed a solid kick to his gut and walked off.

\------

Daken had killed so many people he felt like his hands were always sticky with old blood. Knowing how violently he came into this world, how he was raised, the various dubious things he had done he was not surprised that he alway felt dirty. He kind of liked it. Or maybe he was just used to it. Either way, playing with Yuu somehow made him feel better about it all. He could forget that shit and relax - miraculously he trusted Yuu not to take advantage when he let his guard down and that was so rare. It was cathartic to let go and put himself at Yuu’s mercy. They had rules, trust, safewords - it was good. For now. 

“I wanna play.” Daken said as he leaned over and invaded Yuu’s personal space. He never took his eyes off the TV - just tilted his head to the side when Daken started sniffing around his neck. 

“Theres a shocking statement.” Yuu said sarcastically. He smiled when Daken licked along his jaw before biting his earlobe. “Do I taste good?” 

“Yes.” Daken answered. “You’re all salty. You went to the gym today didn’t you?” 

“Nah, I’ve been been sweating over the espresso machine all day - I can’t possibly taste good.” He commented. Daken smiled when Yuu grabbed his hair and pulled him off his skin. “Are you lying to me?” 

“No sir.” He answered. Yuu knew he had some weird thing about smells. The funkier he was the more Daken seemed to like it. He let go of his hair and Daken just continued to lick along his neck. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.” When he got up and headed for the bathroom Daken flopped over on the floor and groaned. He wanted more sweat, more natural smells. Showering would just wash away all that salt from Yuu’s skin. “Come now, pet.” Daken finally got up when he was summoned. Yuu’s bathroom was pretty standard: a water closet, sink and the actual bathing area. But he had updated it with teak and the wood was so much nicer than regular tile. Yuu turned on the tub faucet before he got undressed. Daken rushed to do it for him so he could get more licks in before it was all rinsed away.

Truth was he liked it when Yuu bathed him. It was a form of foreplay. Gently scrubbing his hair and working his soapy hands all over his body. Taking meticulous care when it came to his genitals. He got undressed and positioned the stool so he could sit down.

“That’s cold!” Daken shrieked when Yuu doused him with the hose. Yuu tested the temperature on his hand before he made it hotter. 

“Better?” 

“Mm-hmm.” Daken hummed. Yuu lathered him up. His nimble fingers spreading the mild soap over Daken’s muscles. He practically purred as Yuu pressed against his back to wash his chest. He could feel Yuu’s nipple rings. When he put his chin on Daken’s shoulder he turned his head and nipped at his ear again. Yuu hissed through his teeth. Daken let his knees fall open when Yuu moved his hands lower. Daken sighed as he slicked him up with soap. So carefully sliding his foreskin back and making him hard in the process of handling his balls. “Fuck me.” 

Yuu let out an impressed noise. “That didn’t take long. What’s the magic word?” 

“Please.” Daken sighed. “Sir, please.”

“Such a good boy today.” Yuu remarked as he nudged Daken forward. “On all fours.” Daken went down and looked back over his shoulder as Yuu switched the nozzle on the shower hose. He tested it once he twisted the slender attachment on. The water flowed through it and he sat on the stool behind Daken. He put his hand on his hip and inched him closer. Daken sighed when Yuu slipped that slim nozzle inside him - agonizingly slow. Gently inching it in before pulling it back - going a little further each time. “Is the water warm enough?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Shall we begin?” 

“Yes—ah!” Daken felt it when Yuu increased the water pressure. Quick short spurts until Daken started to overflow. He then eased it out and guided Daken’s ass downward so he could release it over the drain in the floor. When he was empty he readily arched up for another round. It was an odd feeling to say the least being flushed out but it was relatively painless. And such thorough cleaning meant Yuu was going to really put the spurs to him. Daken didn’t realize he was bucking into the nozzle until Yuu gave his ass a hard smack. It made him stop and tense. He had a hair-trigger-knee-jerk reaction to being struck - and that was the strike back. He had to reign it in. Yuu was just playing - that pain was meant to arouse him. Daken had never known that before. Any time someone hit him it was to harm him. 

“Look at you - fucking yourself on this thing. I’m getting jealous.” Yuu said in a low tone. He chuckled and it brought Daken back in to their scene. “You can’t wait for it can you? 

“No.” Daken answered honestly. He really couldn’t. The water treatment had him all tingly but he felt too clean. He wanted some of that sweat back, wanted Yuu’s scent all over him. 

“You’re my dirty little whore aren’t you? You get all excited from just the thought of having me inside you.” Yuu rambled on. Daken grinned wide - he loved dirty talk. Yuu had a great balance between degrading and sweet that drove him crazy. “I wish you could see yourself from this angle. Hungry little asshole all wet and ready.” Yuu guided him down to the drain again. Taking note of how clean the water coming out of him was. He teased the nozzle just inside Daken’s hole until he started to moan out loud. Yuu knelt behind him rubbing his erection against Daken thigh. “Think you can fit both?” 

“No!” Daken was no stranger to pain but he knew his limit. Fitting the nozzle and Yuu’s cock would be agony. Yuu quickly gave him another smack on his butt. 

“Don’t raise your voice to me.” He warned. “You were being so good.” He reached over and turned the water to cold. Daken yelped and jolted forward in an attempt to get away from the frigid water suddenly shooting inside him. Yuu kept him in place with a firm hand on his hip. 

“Fuck! I sorry god damn it!” He screamed. Yuu took pity on him and pulled out the nozzle and slid inside of him. “Fuck! He reached back to grab Yuu but he ended up twisting Daken’s arm around his back - holding it between his shoulder blades. When Yuu started his pace Daken felt his legs start to tremble. The teak was digging into his knees but he didn’t care. Yuu was hitting all the right places as he thrust in quickly. That great mix of brutal and loving that had Daken already on the edge. He was so close. Tepid water literally being fucked out of him as Yuu dug his blunt nails into his wrist. Daken was in heaven. 

“You’re so wet. You keep squeezing me when I hit your spot. Like it hard - my tight little pet.” 

“Yes! Yes sir!” Daken was losing his mind but he still thought enough to play their game. “I’m so close - can I cum?” 

“No.” Yuu denied him shortly. Daken let out an exasperated groan. Sheer force of will keeping him from climax. If he did without Yuu’s permission he’d find himself locked in a chastity cage for a week. When that thought crossed his mind he briefly considered defiance. The cage was kind of fun. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Daken asked. 

“Of course.” He hissed when Yuu leaned hard into him. He let go of his arm and grabbed his hair instead. He pulled and Daken took the hint and eased up onto his knees until his back met Yuu’s chest. He craned his neck all the way back and sighed when Yuu licked across his lips. He paused his movement for a moment so he could connect their lips without knocking their teeth together. Daken started to fidget when the remaining water started to seep out of him in his upright position. It tickled in the worst way - trickling out around Yuu’s girth and down the inside of his thighs. It made him clench. Yuu moaned right into his mouth as he worked his tongue around Daken’s. He felt Yuu’s hand slide up his chest - his fingers going around his neck and tightening. Daken gasped and grabbed his wrist. 

“Rainbow.” He was saying their safeword before he could pull out of the kiss all the way. “Don’t do that.” Yuu let go of his neck immediately and moved his hand back to his chest. 

“Okay.” He said. “You wanna stop everything?” 

“No, just that. Don’t choke me.” Daken said before he started bucking into him. “Keep going.” Yuu reaffirmed his grip on Daken’s hair and slid his free hand down to his hip as he got back into his rhythm. Yuu pulled his hair and he leaned his head to the side. Daken was expecting a few nips and hickies but Yuu bit him hard and Daken couldn’t hold back anymore. Yuu rutted right into his prostate and he was cumming hard. Daken knew what was going to be waiting for him after he came down so he thoroughly enjoyed himself. And laid on the compliments quickly. “Yuu… you’re so good—“ Yuu shoved him forward and he caught himself before he hit the floor. 

“Yeah I know I am. Apparently I’m so good you can’t control yourself.” Yuu said. Daken knew it was just part of the game but he took it a little to heart. His impulse control was complete shit and it disappointed Yuu. Disappointing his dom was worst than any pain. “You’re so cock hungry…” Daken hid his grin - he loved that phrase. “Little slut!” Yuu smacked his ass. Harder this time and Daken had to admit he was starting to like it. “Does it really matter who you get it from?” 

“Yes.” Daken answered. “It has to be you.” 

“Liar.” 

“No, I’m serious.” Daken looked over his shoulder at him. “You’re the best… I love your cock.” 

“Oh really?” Yuu rubbed his ass - spreading him apart to get a good look. “Well come on. Move your hungry little ass. Bring me off before I become completely disgusted with you. Show me how much you love my cock.” 

“Ahh… yes sir.” Daken sighed. He moved a little clumsily at first but ended up bouncing himself against Yuu. Grinding hard and thoroughly enjoying being in control until Yuu held him still. 

“Want me to cum inside you?” 

“Yeeessss…” Daken hissed when he felt Yuu swell slightly. But right when he steeled himself and arched up for it Yuu pulled out. He grabbed Daken’s hair again and yanked him around. “Ah!” He gasped as Yuu came on his face. He closed his eyes just in time as it streaked across his cheek. One lucky shot went right in his mouth. Daken smiled despite the fact that was meant to be a punishment. It was what he wanted. Yuu’s cum and sweat all over him. It was such an odd feeling - so excited and satisfied. Quivering as the rest of the water ran out of him. Yuu chuckled and Daken opened the one eye that wasn’t currently trapped shut by jizz. 

“Should’ve known you’d like that.” He commented as he swept some of his ejaculate up with his fingers. “Open.” Daken let his mouth fall open even more and Yuu slid his cum covered fingers along his tongue. “You really love my cum so much, don’t you?” Daken just knodded quickly as Yuu fed him more. Daken sat there in a scent stupor as Yuu switched the nozzle back to it’s regular head. He only snapped out of it when Yuu soaked him again. He actually laughed when Daken complained about being cleaned up. “My dirty little cum slut…”

———


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little off the rails...

Yuu had his suspicions about Daken. For one thing his actual name was Daken - it wasn’t a kink alias, it was on his passport and everything. And Yuu knew full well what that meant in their language. His physique, tattoo and hair alone were enough to tell Yuu he wasn’t an ordinary man. He didn’t have to tell Yuu he was mixed - blue eyes weren’t exactly ‘standard’ on Asians. Neither was his height. And his nose had a serious Caucasian bend to it. Yuu couldn’t tell his age and he was having too much fun guessing to just ask. Daken didn’t look a day over 25 but sometimes he used phrases that made Yuu wonder. 

He once called R&B “Negro Jazz”.

He sometimes mumbled stuff about the war in Vietnam like he had been there.

He seemed genuinely surprised that he could buy music directly on his phone. 

… One night he legitimately went to bed at 9 ‘o’ clock.

For a while Yuu assumed he had grown up in the country or had been raised by elderly people. But then he’d turn around and learn the latest tech faster than Yuu. Despite not knowing a lot of new music he could dance like a son of a bitch. Watching his ass move to Trap music was something to behold. And Yuu was no waif but Daken was incredibly strong. One day his ring rolled underneath the dresser and Daken lifted it with one hand like it weighed nothing. And he never got sick - Daken never so much as sneezed. Yuu even saw an improvement in his heath the more time they spent together. He’d wake up with the sniffles or a sore throat and after a few minutes near Daken he’d be fine. 

Daken seemed to disappear for weeks at a time. He’d call and text of course but the only real explanation to his whereabouts Yuu got was that he was ‘in the states for work’. He’d bring Yuu back a souvenir - make a promise to fuck him where ever he got it from. Yuu had been watching the news one day when he saw it. At first he thought it was a hoax - the story was about Norman Osborn being the leader of the Avengers. And there was Daken standing in their ranks. The man - ‘Wolverine’ - was wearing a mask but his arms were exposed and there was no mistaking Daken’s tattoo. 

“My pet is a super hero.” Yuu gasped. He become obsessed. Yuu looked up everything on Wolverine. He immediately realized Daken hadn’t alway been Wolverine. The older pictures of the hero it was clear the other one was shorter. And obscenely hairy. But his costume changed so much—

“Why are you looking up trash?” Daken asked when he spied over Yuu’s shoulder. 

“Trash? I think this guy is pretty cool.” He said - playing coy. Daken crinkled his nose. “He’s a hero in America.”

“Meh.” Daken shrugged as he opened his beer. 

“That yellow is ugly though. I like the new blood orange number.” Yuu said. 

“Oh?” Daken asked as he rested his chin on Yuu’s shoulder. “Sir, do you have a new kink? Latex and masks… maybe I should dress like a villain and let you catch me.” 

“You, a villain?” Yuu laughed. “Pet, don’t be silly.” 

———

Daken had to pretend to be an Avenger for another week but when he got back he was surprised to see the police at Yuu’s book shop. He decided to post up at the bar across the street until they cleared out. Daken noticed the front windows had been smashed in. And for a second he feared Yuu was hurt but he caught a glimpse of his fluffy pink hair behind the patrol car lights. When they finally left Daken ran across the street. 

“Yuu—“ 

“Oh! Pet there you are!” Yuu said in an exasperated tone. Daken readily hugged Yuu - he seemed like he needed the comfort. 

“Are you okay?” Daken asked as he quickly checked Yuu for injuries. The only thing he could find was a half faded bite mark he had put on his collar bone before his left. “What happened here.” 

“The cops think it was just a robbery. I mean they stole the register but… they smashed all the machines. The cappuccino maker was worth more than anything I left in the drawer.” Daken was listening to Yuu as he looked over the damage. He could smell gasoline and urine. When he looked it seemed someone had taken a piss in the pastry case. The bread oven had been smashed on the floor - glancing in the back he saw the glass on the oven door was broken. All the ingredients from the refrigerator were strewn about. It looked like they attempted to burn some of the books but the store had a sprinkler system. “I knew Koji was an asshole but this is extreme.” 

“That guy that came in here last week?” Daken asked when he remembered the name on the wallet he stole. “Who was he?” Yuu waved his hand like he was about to dismiss it but Daken rushed to him. “It’s my job as your pet to protect you, right? Who is he? If he hurts you I need to know.” 

“Fine. But I need a drink.” Yuu sighed. Daken took him across the street to the bar. After two shots and half a kamikaze Yuu finally started talking. “He’s Kumi-in.” 

“Yakuza? Certainly explains why he thinks he can do whatever he wants.” Daken said. 

“Well he’s also a sadist who was really into rape fantasies and humiliation play. But for him the 'fantasy' and 'play' wasn’t enough. And a lot of the time he would take it way too far. The Dungeon Master at our club witnessed him completely ignoring his sub. That poor girl left in an ambulance - deliriously mumbling their safe word. He never asked permission to play with other peoples pets during orgies and his punishments were beyond extreme. I was being trained by my former dom, Hiro - he made sure to keep me away from that guy. There was a rumor going around that he fucked some unfortunate twink with a knife - the list just goes on and on.” 

“So he happens upon your shop one day and comes back to torment you every now and then?” Daken asked before he knocked back a shot. 

“Yup. I should really just tell my father about him but until now he kept it to just insults and not paying enough for his coffee.” 

“Your father? Is he a cop?” Daken asked warily. 

“A Saiko-komon.”

“Seriously?” Daken thought he heard Yuu incorrect. He just admitted that he father was a Yakuza himself. Daken knew what that term meant - pretty high ranking as well. “Are you—“ 

“No. Baba wanted a better life for me and my sisters. It’s why we all have mama’s last name. So his rivals wouldn’t know who we were. Koji tormenting me is just a coincidence.”

“It’s not.” 

“What?” 

“He trashed your shop because I kicked his ass last week after he disrespected you.” Daken said before he put Koji’s wallet on the table between them. Yuu took it up and looked inside.

“Why? Why would you do this?” 

“He deserved it.” 

“Well I certainly hope it was worth my livelihood. Top Stack is gone! Even if I can get a bank loan and repair everything he’ll just do it again. Because of you!” Yuu yelled at him. 

“Your father is a Saiko - why do you even work?” Daken asked. 

“Because it’s not just about money, Daken!” 

“Woah.” Daken knew he was in serious trouble when Yuu used his real name. Normally he called him ‘Pet’. 

“Top Stack was about helping the kink community. You of all people should understand how hard it is to be yourself without someone giving you shit about it. At TS no one will call you a freak or disgusting for reading a book about nipple clamps. It was a good place and now it’s gone because you decided to play cowboy with some pissant thug. Putting up with him was a fair trade to keeping my store!” 

“I’m sorry—“ 

“Shut up!” Daken’s eyes went wide. “You are not allowed to talk to me right now.” Yuu fumed. Daken looked around for a second and their conversation had gotten a lot of attention. He suddenly felt so ashamed. And emotion he so rarely felt that it actually made him blush. He had disappointed his dom - this wasn’t a scene, Yuu was really upset with him and it made him feel like garbage. “I don’t need the fucking Yakuza on my back. If I rebuild that asshole is just going to come back. And to keep him from destroying everything again… do you know what I’ll have to do? What he’ll do to me?” Daken didn’t dare meet Yuu’s eyes. He had screwed up and in one fail swoop he had cost Yuu everything. 

Daken did not feel good about himself and that made him destructive. Yuu stated that he was going out to parents house for the night. Truth was he was afraid to go home should Koji be waiting for him. Daken paid for their drinks as a small gesture of apology. After he was gone Daken tracked down Koji’s gang. It wasn’t hard to find out which syndicate he was a member of. They had a website for crying out loud. He wondered if he should just wipe them all out. But that might look like another gang making a power move. If he just killed Koji the rest of the gang might think Yuu was responsible. He didn’t know what to do until he found their hideout. 

Koji was there with five other guys and what appeared to be a host of hookers. They were sorting cash and drugs. One member was reading a book on sensual massage - he had stolen that from the shop. He was mockingly reading aloud. “God, who cares about this shit.” 

“Fags.” Koji shrugged. “Now I’m gonna have a cute little one at my beck and call.” They all jumped when the power suddenly went out. 

“I warned you.” Daken snarled. He could see them scrambling in the dark. He slit the first ones throat. His wet gurgle making the other ones grab their guns. “Over here!” They fired wildly in Daken’s direction but ended up hitting two of their own guys and one of the hookers. He gutted one and chuckled. “Now that’s a deep tissue massage.” The guy fell to the ground while failing to keep his intestines in his body. The other hookers ran and screamed when they couldn’t find the door. Koji open fired in their direction and killed them all. Daken watched in amazement - he wasn’t even on that side of the room. “I told you I’d find you if you hurt my dom, Koji.” Daken was thrilled by his rising heart rate. He was so close to him now but he was out of bullets. “He’s pissed at me because of what you did to his store. But you didn’t know did you.” 

“K-know?” 

“I’m the fucking Wolverine. And you pissed in my territory.” Daken said. He swiped at Koji and his claws cut right through his thigh. Slicing his artery. Koji wailed and fell to the ground. Watching him bleed out in the dark was amazing. The smell of blood and the sound of his fading heartbeat. It did something to assuage his shame. When he cut the lights back on he realized the scene looked like they just betrayed each other over the money and the drugs. The only thing that tied them to Yuu’s shop was the one book - which Daken took and burned in a dumpster on his way to his hotel. 

———

Daken was in hell. It had been five days and Yuu still wasn’t talking to him. He was burning off his anxious energy tearing around as Wolverine and fucking around with Lester but he still checked his cellphone every chance he got. If he got another email from Groupon he was gonna puke. His teammates noticed a change in his attitude. When they asked what he was mopping around about he would just tell them his thong wasn’t designer or he was having a bad hair day. He knew they didn’t actually care. And if they did how would they ever understand what he was going through with Yuu. They’d just tease him about being 'whipped'. 

“God, I wish I was whipped.” He mumbled. 

“What?” Norman asked. Daken looked up and realized he had said that in the middle of a meeting. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. 

“What what?” Daken asked like he didn’t know why they were staring at him. He looked down when his phone pinged. It was text from Yuu. All it said was ‘Come home’. 

“Are we keeping you from something important?” Norman asked. 

“Hell yeah!” He cheered as he stood up. “Peace out jerks.” 

———

Daken knew what he had to do. Yuu didn’t even send him instructions but he knew what he had to do to atone for his screw up. So he bought his favorite treat and alcohol, put on a green button down under his vest and went to Yuu’s house. He rang the doorbell and waited. When he heard Yuu moving inside he got down on his knees. Yuu opened the door and stared at him for a long moment. 

“You can speak.” He said. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Daken sighed. “I acted without your permission. Your stores destruction was my fault.” They both knew it was complete bullshit. Daken didn’t think it was his fault that Top Stack got trashed. Given the chance to do things over he’d still kick that guys ass. It was just a submissive gesture to take the blame. Yuu reached for something behind the door and tossed it in front of Daken. It was a newspaper from last week that boldly declared ‘Gang members turn on each other: Blood bath in hideout!’

“Was this you?” Yuu asked. 

“He threatened you - he was going to hurt you. I couldn’t allow that.” Daken said. He couldn’t hide his possessiveness. Yuu belonged to him. He knew Yuu hated being exploited just as much as he did. Koji was going to use him - make him miserable until Yuu broke and after all his fight was gone Koji was going to kill him… because Daken had screwed up. So Daken took him out. “If I had asked permission you would’ve told me no.” 

“Who are you?” Yuu asked in disbelief. Daken glared at the ground - he couldn’t stand the way Yuu was looking at him. If he didn’t answer Yuu would end things right then and there. Even if he did tell the truth he felt as though Yuu would send him away. Daken’s mind went to a dark place in those few seconds of silence. Everyone he’d hurt if Yuu broke things off. “Are you the Wolverine?” Daken’s head snapped up and he stared at Yuu - unable to put on a quick poker face to keep his identity a secret. 

“I can explain but not here.” Daken said as he gestured to where he was still kneeling on the front steps. Yuu sighed before he gestured for Daken to come inside. Daken hopped up. He didn’t know why he was so surprised Yuu figured things out. He liked someone who challenged him. Yuu was smart - it was sexy. His father was a Yakuza, he was no stranger to violence and death. He didn’t seem shocked by it, in fact he made tea and gave Daken time to collect his thoughts. He just didn’t want to be lied to.

Daken was nervous. He hated it. That sick feeling in his stomach. The sweat that poured from him smelled terrible. He knew he couldn’t keep Yuu in the dark forever. After all Daken was involved with a lot of underhanded shit. And it was only a matter of time before he tracked that shit into his relationship with Yuu. “Relationship.” He said the word like it was completely foreign but that’s what he found himself in. Even if it was unconventional. 

Yuu was his dom. He didn’t lie or keep things from his dom and in turn he never kept things from him. If Yuu thought he was lying that broke the trust that their union was based on. If he could admit he loved shoving his tongue up Yuu’s ass then he shouldn’t be ashamed to admit anything to the man. Yuu knew him inside and out. On some level he knew Daken was not an ordinary man. His hair, his tattoo, his body - the odd hours he kept, his disappearances, his nightmares. 

“Shit… shit.” Daken cursed as he sat on the other side of the table from Yuu. When he glanced up Yuu was just waiting patiently for him to speak. “You drive me fucking crazy you know that?”

“I do.” Yuu answered with a small smile. He knew that particular sentence was Daken’s form of ‘I love you’. He understood his pet and his moods. He had said the same thing before he rambled on about how he couldn’t fathom the depths to which Yuu was under his skin. How hard it was to trust anyone with his whole self because he believed he was somehow worthless and the greatest all at the same time. How letting Yuu tie him up and do what ever he wanted to his body helped with his control issues. “Drink your tea.” Daken did what he was told and gulped down the hot liquid. 

“I’m a mutant.” Daken decided not to beat around the bush. Best to just blurt it out and let Yuu react. 

“Oh.” Yuu said like it was no big deal. 

“You’re not disgusted?” 

“Not really.” He shrugged. “I thought you were gonna tell me you were one of those gross green guys with the wrinkly chins.” 

“A Skrull.” Daken said and Yuu nodded like he was logging that word away for future use. “No, those are aliens.”

“Are there mutant aliens?” 

“I have no idea. To the better of my knowledge mutants are specifically an Earth thing.” Daken answered.

“A mutant…” He said the word like he was trying to fully comprehend it. “So you have powers?” He asked as he glanced at Daken’s knuckles. 

“Accelerated healing. Heightened senses.” Daken said. 

“How heightened?” Yuu asked. 

“I can tell how you’re feeling just from your sweat.” He tipped his head back a little and inhaled. “There are two people on this block cooking dinner. Four having sex. And five others currently taking their evening shit.” 

“That’s gross…” Yuu said. Daken frowned. “And amazing!” His eyebrows went up. “So you can smell when I’m horny?” 

“All the time.” He smiled a little. 

“Oh yeah - how many times a day am I?” 

“All the time.” He repeated and Yuu laughed. It made him feel better. 

“And your healing? How serious a wound—“ 

“I’ve held my own intestines in my hands before. These aren’t my original fingers. I’ve grown back this eye and this arm… twice.” Daken explained. “As long as my heart and brain aren’t too damaged…” He watched as Yuu reached over and took his hand. He traced his thumb along the tattoo on the back of his hand before pressing it between Daken’s knuckles. 

“And these? I saw a picture on the internet… can I see them?” Yuu asked. 

“Yes but…” Daken started as he pulled his hand away. “You can’t touch them - they’re very sharp.” Yuu nodded like he understood and Daken popped his claws. He jumped at how quickly they shot out of his skin and small spray of blood that accompanied it. Daken noticed how he shuddered at the look of the one in his wrist. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Yuu asked. 

“It used to. Now it’s like getting a shot.” Daken said before he willed them back in. “There’s one more thing.” 

“Really?” Yuu asked - his tone indicated he was impressed. Daken had already revealed so much. 

“I can make people… like me.” 

“You can turn people into mutants?” 

“No, I mean I can make people love me. I can make them angry, I can make them sad. Hell if I pushed it I could probably get them to kill themselves.” Daken said. Yuu suddenly stood up. 

“Do it to me!” 

“What? No!” Daken refused. 

“No, not the ‘kill myself one’. One of the other ones.” 

“I said no!” Daken yelled as he stood up. He suddenly wanted to be somewhere else. Maybe find a hole to bury himself in or a nice cliff to jump off. Find some asshole to punch in the face or pay a hooker to punch him.

“Don’t go. I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to offend you.” Yuu said as he caught his arm. “I just wanted to see what it was like.” 

“I don’t want to use them on you. I want you to like me because you like me.” 

“Well I do.” Yuu said as he pulled Daken away from the door. “I’m just curious, you know that. You’re powers sound great - I guess I just don’t understand why you’re ashamed of them,” 

“I’m not.” 

“Don’t lie. I know you didn’t want to tell me.” Yuu said as he took Daken’s hand again. He turned it over and pressed his thumb into his wrist - presumably to see if he could get Daken’s claw to pop out. He moved his fingers up his forearm trying to feel where it was but it nested so perfectly between his other bones that it was impossible to tell the difference. “Why on Earth were you ashamed of being a mutant? Ashamed of being so special?”

“Because… it’s what I’ve been taught.” Daken sighed. “My mixed race, my sexuality, my powers. All my life it’s been bad to be half white. It’s been bad to wanna fuck guys and girls. It’s been bad to be different.”

“Clearly I don’t think so.” Yuu said. “And you shouldn’t either. Are we hurting people with what we do? Are we hurting ourselves?” 

“I’ve… hurt people. I’m not a good man. I mean I’ve changed recently because of you but I’m still not—“

“Do you want to hurt me?” Yuu asked point blank. 

“No. Well not unless you want me to.” 

“There’s my good boy. As long as you keep that promise not to hurt me I could really give a shit who else you kill.” Yuu said. Daken was surprised by his nihilism. But then again Yuu had seen what men could do when ‘given the chance’. “I knew there was something special about you. My pet has powers. That’s so cool.” Daken leaned into it when Yuu kissed him. “And we’re ‘cool’. But… I still have to give you a punishment. Can’t let you think you can get away with everything.” Daken smirked - yes he could but that wasn’t their game. 

“I’m also the Wolverine.” He confessed. Yuu’s eyes went wide. “You wanna see the costume?” 

“Hell yes!” Daken chuckled before he grabbed his bag and went to change. He was not planning on their night taking this turn. But if Yuu wanted to do some freaky shit while he was in the costume then he wasn’t going to stop him. When he stomped back into the kitchen Yuu gasped and covered his mouth. “Oh my God.” He rushed to Daken and felt up his chest - presumably to see if it was real and high quality. 

“You like it?” Daken asked as he flexed a little. 

“Yes.” He said as he ran his hands up the mask. “My pet is Wolverine. You have no idea how good this makes me feel.” 

“On the contrary. I can feel your boner. You’re practically stabbing me with it.” 

“That’s partially from me thinking about your punishments.” Yuu said. 

“Punishments? With an ’S’?” Daken asked. 

“Yes, only 3. Trust me, you’ll enjoy them.” Yuu grinned as he reached around and grabbed his ass roughly. Daken bit his bottom lip and groaned. It was rather nice that Yuu wasn’t put off by him being a mutant. Honestly as far as mutations went he got lucky. He knew one guy that was basically just organs in a gross pink glob - Daken knew that guy never got laid. 

“How do you blow a ‘glob’?” He asked. 

“Is that a riddle?” Yuu answered with another question. 

“An unsolvable one.” Daken chuckled. The next time he found himself slinking around his father’s school he’d have to remember to find that kid and ask how he got any kind of sexual gratification. 

“I know how to blow a ‘Daken’.” Yuu said as he backed him up to the wall outside the kitchen threshold. His back hit it with a soft thunk and he grinned. 

“Don’t swallow the knot.” He shrugged - making light of the fact his name basically meant ‘dog’ in their language. 

“You’re such a freak.” Yuu chuckled. Daken leaned in for a kiss but Yuu pressed him back roughly. “Get on your knees, Pet.” 

Daken was hard in an instant when Yuu called him that. He watched as Yuu paced his legs apart to make room. Daken slid down the wall and watched as Yuu pulled his zipper down. As soon as his erection sprang out Daken leaned in but Yuu shoved him back. When he looked up Yuu was just smiling at him. 

“Let me savor it.” He said. “The Wolverine is about to blow me… don’t you want to?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Say it.” Yuu gripped his hair through the cowl. 

“I want to blow you—“

“Louder!”

“Please let me suck your cock!” Daken was started to get into it. He could smell Yuu’s sweat. He was excited about having Daken back. Satisfied with the truth about who Daken was. Oddly enough Daken had never had sex while in full costume but he wanted it now. It had been a very long two weeks without Yuu. He was frustrated and insecure. He wanted to taste him and get back their connection.

“Open up.” 

Daken let his mouth go slack and Yuu slid all the way in. He used his grip on the cowl to move him back and forth. Daken just moaned and touched himself through his pants. He was going to cum in them and he didn’t care. Yuu noticed what he was doing and pulled back. He pressed his foot against Daken’s knuckles. 

“You think you’re allowed to cum?” He asked. Daken grit his teeth. “Don’t you dare. You’ve probably been fucking your way through ‘damsels in distress’ this whole time.” Yuu pushed his head back against the wall and opted to thrust into his mouth to change the pace. “Mmm… I’m gonna tell everyone… that only real heroes deep throat.” 

“Mmm!” 

“Ohh… I’m almost there pet.” Yuu said. He eased back and tapped Daken on the head. “Come on, bring me off.” Daken pushed himself forward as he sucked his fingers. Yuu leaned on his shoulders as Daken eased them inside. He used his free hand to stroke Yuu quickly. Pressing his middle finger into Yuu’s spot until he was bucking hard into them. The tip of his cock bumped Daken’s nose and he groaned. “Come on suck it, pet.” 

“Say my name.” Daken chuckled. Yuu looked down at him and smirked. 

“Suck my cock, Wolverine.” He yelped and stood on his toes when Daken jammed a second finger inside him. He sucked Yuu quickly. All the way in, drooling all over and moaning loudly. “That’s it… that’s it—AH! Shit… Get ready my… hungry little… cum slut—Fuck!” He gripped the cowl again and held Daken still as he came down his throat. 

Yuu hissed. It was one thing to roleplay but it was entirely different to have a shot at an actual super hero. It practically made him feel like a God to face fuck the guy he had been idolizing. And he swallowed. Yuu decided Daken deserved some small reward. “Jerk off.” 

Daken sat back against the wall and let his legs sprawl out in front of him. He was panting a little as he pulled himself free of his pants. When he got going Yuu suddenly walked off into the kitchen. “Watch me.” Daken had meant to make that sound demanding but it came out a needy little whine. 

“I’m coming.” Yuu hurried back with a bottle of water and his cellphone in his hand. “Keep going.” He instructed. Daken shuddered when he heard Yuu press record. He didn’t really like being recorded but he was too keyed up to stop. Yuu reached over and found his nipple through the thick material of his suit. 

“Yes!” 

“Come on, you’re almost there.” Yuu said quietly. He could see Daken’s cheeks were flushed where the mask stopped. He was trembling and pulling himself quickly. 

“Harder… Sir, harder—YES!!” Daken screamed when Yuu twisted his nipple. He tensed up as he came. “Fuck yes.” Yuu loved the look of his pearly white cum on the black and red fabric. 

“There’s my good, pet Wolverine.” Yuu purred as he squeezed a few drops of cum from the head of Daken’s cock. He didn’t even have to tell Daken to open up for it. He licked it off Yuu’s fingers and they both smiled. 

“You’re crazy…” 

“You love it.” Yuu winked before he turned the camera off.

After a few minutes Daken was able to pick himself off the floor and he followed Yuu to the bathroom to get cleaned up. “So, about your shop…” 

“Don’t worry, pet.” Yuu interrupted. “The Dungeon Master heard about what happened and offered me the space next door to the club. He owns the entire block now and wanted to expand the club. Put in some kink friendly restaurants. Toy store, puppy park, horse stable, pig barn, boot black, leather works and a cute coffee shop with an adorable barista that makes foam tits and peckers - make a Kinksters paradise.” 

“Really?” Daken asked. 

“Yup. It’s why you only have two more punishments instead of five.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God so many warnings on this chapter: age play, edging, public humiliation, public sex, power play - just super kinky NSFW chapter through and through.

Daken would never admit out loud that he liked public humiliation. He got the oddest gratification from it when Yuu did it in their scenes. So it was hardly punishment to put on a thong, a leash and a muzzle and take a walk. The muzzle wasn’t anything elaborate - it was made of vinyl, it covered his nose and mouth and strapped around the back of his head. It had two grommet holes so he could breathe. But Yuu had painted some pointy white teeth on it. He explained he had seen one of his super-hero-buddies with a mouth full of big white shark teeth and thought it 'looked cool'. Daken had to keep from rolling his eyes when he discovered Yuu’s fetish for super humans went beyond him. 

Yuu was knocking out his last two punishments in one night. They were going to the fetish club and Daken wasn’t allowed to play for thirty minutes. That was the real torture. Just standing there, waiting on Yuu was making him hot. Because of the muzzle he was breathing in his own excited pheromones. Until then he had no idea he was effected by them. Yuu had a meeting with the Dungeon Master and his former dom. Daken was actually kind of excited to meet the man that trained Yuu. With the muzzle he wouldn’t be able to speak but it would still be interesting. But they had to get there first. 

“Ready, pet?” Yuu asked as he pulled on his jacket. He took in Daken’s attire for a moment. “It’s kind of brisk tonight. Maybe you should wear a scarf.” Daken shook his head and pulled on his leash - he was ready to go. Yuu smiled and took the leash off the door knob. “Okay… come on. You’re spirited tonight.” Daken followed behind Yuu obediently. But it seemed like he was walking to the train station extra slow. So he weaved back and forth behind Yuu to pass the time and burn off anxious energy. 

It didn’t work. Being nearly naked in the night air only worked him up more. Daken was practically bouncing as the train pulled into the station. He could feel eyes on him and it was riveting. He understood the stares - he was grown man in a thong and a pair of boots riding the train at sunset. Yuu’s leather was hidden beneath his clothes but people were looking at him as well - after all he was holding a man in a thong on a leash, on a train. But he was seemingly ignoring the gawkers as he read things on his phone. 

They boarded and Yuu took a seat. Daken remained standing - he honestly didn’t want to put his bare ass on a public train seat. He could also kneel next to Yuu but again he didn’t want to get dirty. Daken noticed some people trying to discreetly take pictures of them. If they had asked Yuu would have certainly said yes but Daken knew they were making fun of him so he turned around and snarled at them. They jumped as he lounged at them. The only thing keeping him from getting to them was Yuu firmly yanking on his leash. 

“No, pet!” He said firmly and shortened Daken’s lead. “Behave.” Daken just continued to growl at the frightened teenagers. “You look so cute in this light.” Yuu brought his own phone up and snapped a selfie with Daken. “So handsome, do you like your new muzzle?” 

“Mmm…” Daken just made noises and sighed. The train ride wasn’t terribly long and when they got to the club Yuu went straight into his meeting with the Dungeon master and his former dom. A man named Hiro Higayashi. Apparently the meeting was to sign contracts for the new cafe space. Hiro was loaning him the first few months rent and a little more to get new machines and other stuff to sell. It wasn’t a very large loan - honestly Daken had more money in his shaving kit. But if he had offered it Yuu would’ve said no. It was a power dynamic thing. He could accept money from another dom but not his pet. The meeting wasn't boring but Daken knew this time didn’t count towards his half hour of no playing.

Once everything was signed they bowed to each other. But once business was over the Dungeon Master gave them both a hug. This was Daken’s first time seeing the DM as well. He was tall for an Asian man - almost head and shoulders above Daken. He was also very buff. His hair was dyed blood red and Daken could see his leather harness under his shirt. Yuu’s former dom was quite a man too. He was the same height as Yuu but he was clearly older with his salt and pepper hair and tan skin. Daken recognized his designer clothes, subtle expensive cologne - his watch was nice too. Yuu looked so sweet and innocent as he stood between them. Pink hair and trendy clothes. Daken knew he wasn’t. He carried himself the same way they did - like a dom. He was admiring their different scents when he suddenly noticed they were looking at him.

“You’ve found quite a pet.” Hiro said as he examined Daken’s blue eyes closely. “So unique. May I?” he asked. Yuu nodded and handed over Daken’s leash. Hiro just pulled him along, slowly taking a lap around the conference room. 

“Isn’t he beautiful.” Yuu commented. “Found him completely by luck.” 

“But troublesome, I see.” Hiro tapped the muzzle and Daken growled quietly. 

“He has a bit of a temper.” Yuu shrugged. “I don’t want to break him, just curb him a little. He’s not allowed to play for half an hour.” 

“That’s so mean.” Hiro chuckled before he pinched Daken’s nipple. He couldn’t help but moan - it felt so good. 

“I learned from the best.” Yuu smiled.

“I didn’t say it wouldn’t teach him as lesson.” Hiro said as he admired Daken’s backside. He jumped but kept himself from lashing out when Hiro squeezed his ass. It wasn’t even that hard, Daken rather enjoyed it when he rubbed his hand down the back of his thigh. “My princess is here tonight if you want to play.” Hiro offered. 

“Really?” Yuu asked. Daken looked at him sharply. He was expecting Yuu to decline. It was one thing to take him to the club and tease him for a while but was Yuu seriously going to play without him. “Yes, I’d love to play.” Daken growled ‘son of a bitch’ but it must’ve sounded like a sneeze because Hiro said ‘bless you’.

Hiro kept hold of Daken’s leash as he led them through the club to a private play room. “Princess…” He cooed when they entered the room. The woman sitting on the couch hopped up immediately to greet him. 

“Daddy! I’m so happy you’re back.” She said as she kissed him. She was dressed in a school girl outfit and for a second Daken thought she really was one but then he could see the slight ‘age’ in her features. She was young, maybe even younger than Yuu but she was legal. And she and Hiro obviously liked age-play. She was cute with all her long black hair tied into high pigtails. Her makeup only serving to play up her youth - rosy cheeks and glossy pink lips. Daken kept it to himself but she had nice, big tits and thick thighs - her high socks were stretched tight around them. “You brought company.” She smiled wide at Daken and Yuu.

“Yes. Your ‘older brother’ and his pet.” Hiro said - easily setting up their dynamic. He took a seat on the couch - again dragging Daken behind him on his leash. 

“Oh!” 

“I’m Yuu. Nice to meet you.” He bowed politely.

“Hinata.” She returned it. “My big brother is so handsome.” She took Yuu’s hands and pulled him towards the large round ottoman in the center of the room. Daken watched them whisper to each other quietly - they were quickly going over terms of what they were comfortable with. He only took his eyes off them when Hiro smacked the back of his thigh. 

“Kneel, pet. You’re blocking my view.” He said before he gave Daken’s leash a yank towards the floor. Daken didn’t resist, he folded his legs beneath him and settled into position next to Hiro. Once he did Hiro gave him a pat on the head. “He said you couldn’t play - didn’t say you couldn’t watch.”

Daken look up and was surprised to see Yuu and Hinata were already making out. He had never seen Yuu with anyone else since they started. Sure he’d flirt with people at the club but in the end it would just be the two of them together. Watching Yuu kiss Hinata was aggravatingly arousing. Hinata had her hands in his soft pink hair and Yuu had his hands on her ass. It made him a little jealous - he didn’t know which one he was more envious of though. For a few minutes they put on a show for Hiro - making cute noises and undressing slowly. They were playing their respective roles very well. Hinata panting and being slightly shy as Yuu kissed her neck and pulled her legs around his hips. 

It was interesting to see how Yuu handled a woman. He laid her out of the ottoman and pulled her bra off. Hinata pretended to be shy and covered herself but Daken could see the smirk playing on the corners of her lips. Yuu grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. “You’re so pretty…” He added before he leaned down and licked over her nipple. She squealed trying to squirm away. 

“Give me her panties, boy.” Hiro instructed. Hinata just let out a helpless little whine as Yuu pulled her panties down her legs. Yuu balled them up and tossed them over but they hit Daken right in the face instead of landing in Hiro’s out stretched hand.

“Oops.” Yuu feigned innocence. Daken glared at him and sighed behind his muzzle. Hiro picked up the panties and Daken wasn’t surprised when he took a deep inhale of the fabric. With his abilities Daken didn’t need it close to his nose to be able to smell Hinata’s sweet scent. In fact now that she was naked her aroma was filling the room - at least to Daken. She smelled good - fresh and crisp like apples and roses. Yuu’s smell was heavier, like pine and ginger. 

“No penetration.” Hiro said. 

“Yes daddy.” They both replied obediently. They sat next to each other and continued to kiss. Hinata seemed to switch personalities and as started stroking Yuu’s erection unprompted. Yuu didn’t seem to mind and sat back for a second to enjoy it. 

“Mmm just like that… that’s good.” He whispered to her. After a few seconds he reached down and slid his fingers between her legs. “You’re wet.” 

“Don’t say such things… holy shit, keep rubbing my clit like that.” She broke character again and Yuu just chuckled. 

“Wanna sit on my face?” Yuu asked - he was also tired of keeping up the ‘imposing on innocence’ act. 

“Yes!” Hinata hopped up and Yuu laid on his back on the ottoman. She straddled his head and eased down to his mouth. “Ahhh!” Daken felt her scream through his entire body. “Ah! Yuu that’s it!”

“My princess is so lewd.” Hiro chuckled. Yuu hooked his arms under her legs and grabbed her ass. Spreading her open and pressing his mouth and tongue into her pussy. “Does she taste good Yuu?” 

“Mmhmm!” Yuu moaned loudly. Hiro looked at Daken when he made a pained noise. He was so hard his erection was popping out of his tiny underwear. Hiro reached down and grabbed the back of his thong and yanked up. 

“Ah!!” Daken was wholly unprepared for the wedgie. 

“You’re lewd too. I can see why Yuu likes you.” Hiro said as he let go. Daken cupped himself and whined. Hiro was actually quite mean compared to Yuu. He didn’t particularly like any of them in that moment. God, he just wanted to cum. Seeing Yuu’s little pink tongue flick around Hinata’s equally pink pussy made his entire body throb. He fingered her and Daken knew exactly how good that felt. 

Watching Yuu eat out Hinata was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. That is until Hinata went down on Yuu. When she put her lips on his cock his hips jumped and he gripped her ass tighter. After a few flicks of her tongue she took him down her throat and gently gripped his balls. Daken tried not to drool too much - he’d drown behind his muzzle. But he was imagining the taste of their skin and the sounds they’d make when he sunk his teeth into their soft flesh. 

“Okay, daddy is coming to play.” Hiro announced as he stood up. He tapped Daken on the head. “Be a good boy and watch close.” 

Daken couldn’t look away if he wanted to. Despite not being able to join in he was deeply enjoying the show. Hiro stood behind Hinata and pulled her hips up. Yuu whined but reached up to run his hands up the back of Hiro’s thighs. “Oh… you got her all wet didn’t you?” Hiro asked. He didn’t even ask Yuu to suck him - he just did it. After a few moments Hiro pulled away from him only to slide into Hinata. 

“Yes daddy!” She arched up and screamed. Daken saw why Hiro liked her - her voice was like porn for the ears. When she lost her demure persona she really lost it. “Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me!” 

“Of course, princess.” Hiro got into his rhythm and Hinata went down on Yuu again. He tossed his head back over the edge of the ottoman and moaned. 

“Wait… oh shit I’m so close.” Daken was surprised when Yuu looked right at him. The entire scene had been a feast for the eyes but watching Yuu cum was something else. Daken noticed all the details he normally missed because he was too enthralled in their sex. Yuu arched up and gasped before bitting his bottom lip. His muscles tensed and his cheeks tinted pink as Hinata drained him. “Oh fuck…” 

“Hey, princess don’t swallow that.” Hiro said as he patted her butt to get her attention. “Go give it to his pet. His thirty minutes is up.” Daken sat up straight. When he said that the alarm on Yuu’s phone went off - his thirty minutes of not being able to play really was over. He stayed put as they all dislodged. Hinata and Yuu walked over to him - her lips in a tight line as she resisted the urge to swallow Yuu’s cum as he unlatched Daken’s muzzle. She knelt down in front of Daken and cupped his chin to hold him still. At first he thought she was just going to spit it on him - which would’ve been fine. But then she kissed him. Daken immediately opened his mouth. Yuu’s cum mixed with Hinata’s spit - it made his eyes roll back. A small part of him thought this was disgusting and he promptly shut that small part down and swallowed as much as he could. Their mingled scents, bitter and salty and so perfect and wet. When she finally pulled away they both panted.

“Come now, princess. Don’t keep daddy waiting.” Hiro called as he sat on the ottoman. Daken watched her run back over and straddled him. Now in the ‘cowgirl’ position Daken and Yuu could see everything. 

“You did good. You beat my expectation.” Yuu whispered to him. Hinata and Hiro weren’t exactly being quiet but he knew Daken could hear the wet slide of their skin. So while he was watching them Yuu reached down and freed him from his thong. Daken was already on the edge and feeling Yuu’s warm hand on him would’ve been enough but then Yuu bit his ear. “Come for me, my good pet.” 

Daken didn’t have to be told twice. He came hard and tipped his head back to let out a relieved growl. Yuu just watched him. He was a mess. He contemplated taking Daken to the locker room to clean him up or just riding back to his house like that. Covered in cum, spit and sweat. “You did so well. I’ll have to think of a nice reward for you.” 

———

Yuu adjusted his round glasses and looked around quickly before looking down at his drink. He squeezed his legs together and hunch his shoulders as he sat at the crowded bar. He wasn’t dressed in his normal black attire and to be honest he felt naked without the weight of his favorite harness. But that was part of the game tonight. His sweater was a little too big and he was wearing black jeans that were just way too tight. He had been there for hours, been offered numerous phone numbers and complimentary drinks but he denied them all as he waited for a particular person to come talk to him. 

He caught sight of Daken once about thirty minutes ago. He was chatting up some cute girl in a dark corner. From the blush in her cheeks he was saying naughty things to her. Or maybe he was talking about light bulbs as he used his pheromones on her. He knew Daken was drawing it out on purpose - this was all part of their game for the night. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Yuu pretended not to hear the person that addressed him. But they leaned closer - brushing their lips against his ear as they asked again. He started at that and turned to them. Daken just put his hands up at the affronted look Yuu gave him. “Sorry, just making sure you heard me.” He said as he slid on to the bar stool next to him. “I’m Jin.” Yuu bit his bottom lip when Daken gestured like he wanted him to introduce himself. 

“Kei… My name is Kei. I’m Kei.” He stammered before he face palmed. Daken chuckled - deeply amused by his flustered act. He imagined Yuu was once an awkward little dork like he was pretending to be tonight. Before finding himself and coming out. He loved the confidence Yuu had now but the ‘sweet geek’ play was totally doing it for him too.

“You want a shot, Kei?” He asked. Yuu tried not to smile at the way Daken said his fake name. 

“Oh! I don’t drink alcohol. Thank you.” Yuu denied him politely. He could almost feel it when Daken used his pheromones. Not much, just gave him a little nudge. It was an odd feeling to say the least. The best he could describe it was being drunk. The nice kind of buzz that made him feel kind of horny. But apparently that’s not all he could do with the ability.

“You sure?” Daken asked as he ordered it anyway. Yuu looked down at the shot the bartender slid in front of him. “Bottoms up.” Yuu tried not to retort in the way he normally would. He remembered to play into his character for the night. Blushing, insecure, virgin. Instead of drinking it like he normally would he took a sip and made a face. 

“Oh that’s strong.” It was just cranberry vodka. 

“Best to just relax your throat and gulp it down.” Daken suggested. When Yuu knocked it back Daken gave him another dose of pheromones and Yuu noticeably shuddered as he swallowed. He saw Yuu break character for half a second. He wanted to curse but that wasn’t something ‘Kei’ would do. “You okay?”

“I need the toilet.” He said quickly before he covered his mouth and scuttled away. Daken finished his drink before he followed slowly. Yuu went into the stall and locked the door. He wasn’t really going to be sick he was just waiting for Daken to follow him. The stalls went all the way to the ground but He heard it when Daken came in the restroom. He cleared his throat and Yuu listened as he slowly went up to a urinal. He relieved himself, flushed, washed his hands and pretended to leave. He knew that would throw Yuu off and add to his surprise. He crept to the stall and smirked when Yuu unlocked the door. It opened an inch and Daken barged in. 

The gasp that Yuu let out was real. Daken heard his heart jump into a high rate as he invaded the small space. Daken put his forearm across Yuu’s neck and held him to wall as he shut the door and locked it. It took Yuu a second to remember his role - he had to stop himself from grabbing Daken’s ass and pulling him in closer. He knew he couldn’t really fake the smell of real fear - Daken had to know he was actually excited. “Please don’t hurt me.” He pleaded quietly. 

“I won’t if you behave.” Daken said. He suddenly looked over his shoulder when someone came in the restroom. Yuu opened his mouth like he was going to call for help but it faded into a squeak when Daken clapped his hand over his mouth. The man out at the urinal took his sweet time peeing. Daken tried not to laugh when he cut a few farts. He eyed Yuu for a few seconds before he pinched his nipple through his sweater. Yuu hadn’t taken out his nipple rings. He whined quietly and grabbed Daken’s hand in an attempt to stop him. It felt so good but he had to pretend to hate it. Honestly he wanted Daken to do it harder. 

Luckily the man at the urinal couldn’t hear him over the wet splash of his stream. Daken was a little shocked when Yuu tested his grip by pushing him a little. He nearly got his hands on the door lock but Daken grabbed his hair - got his hand over his mouth again and held him tight to his chest. When the intruder was finally gone Daken slammed Yuu against the wall again. “That wasn’t behaving - was it?” 

“Please…” Yuu whimpered. It wasn’t hard to fake tears and it seemed to really excite Daken. He licked them off Yuu’s cheeks and he whimpered. 

“You’re so pretty when you cry, Kei.” Daken said before he continued to lick along his neck and behind his ear. 

“I—“ Daken shoved his tongue into his mouth and Yuu kept up his role pretty good. He loved kissing Daken but ‘Kei’ was supposed to be scared. So he yelped and turned his head away. “Don’t—“ 

“Shut up.” Daken said as he tried to kiss him again. 

“Stop - I’ve never done this.” Yuu confessed. 

“I know. I can practically smell it on you. I’d promise to be gentle but ‘poppin cherries’ makes me harder than diamonds.” Daken said before he pressed himself against Yuu so he could feel his erection. Once again he saw Yuu’s persona slip just for a second. His eyes rolled up and he let out half a breathy moan before he caught himself. 

“No!” Yuu pushed against him but Daken easily stood his ground. Another dose of pheromones and Yuu’s head spun. Daken used the opportunity get his pants undone. Yuu’s jeans were so tight he had to really yank them. He thought about using his claws to shred them - briefly imagining Yuu stumbling through the bar with his ass hanging out. Honestly no one would even notice and the humiliation would be so delicious. But they hadn’t discussed it in their negotiation so he left Yuu’s pants intact. “Stop.” 

“I like it when you beg.” Daken said. He grabbed Yuu’s shirt and pulled him up into a kiss before whirling him around and pressing him into the wall. “You’re gonna be begging me to fuck you harder in a minute.” 

“Jin, please.” He looked over his shoulder as Daken sucked his middle and ring fingers. “Please stop! AH!” He screamed when Daken shoved them inside. Daken growled - that slightly pained scream had been real. Yuu was hardly a virgin but Daken usually eased one finger in at a time. “Ow! That hurts.” Daken waited a second but Yuu didn’t say their safeword. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Daken said as he pressed his middle finger down. Yuu jumped when he rubbed over his prostate. He was getting hard but with his back to Daken he couldn’t tell. Despite how good it felt he tried to pull away from Daken. “Ah-ah-ah. Arch your back and don’t clench. Or I’ll really hurt you.” He couldn’t help but notice Yuu was already lubed up. The moisture in his saliva activating it. “You’re all wet.” 

“I can’t help that… please don’t do this.” Yuu pleaded. Daken just chuckled. He was so horny his would-be-denial was coming out near wanton. Rather than draw out their word play he just replaced his fingers with his cock. “Ahhh!!” Yuu screamed when Daken sank into him. Daken just growled and thrust into him harder. If he really had been a virgin he’d be in a world of pain. But Yuu knew how to take it. “Stop… Jin stop…” Daken almost forgot about their game - he was half a second away from throttling Yuu for calling him the wrong name when he remembered. 

He put his hand over Yuu’s mouth just in time as someone else came in the restroom. Yuu looked over his shoulder at Daken and shook his head - no. Daken pressed his index finger to his lips indicating Yuu should be as quiet as he could manage before he pressed into him slowly. Yuu’s eyes went wide and he stood on his toes. Daken ground in deep and had to bite his own knuckles to keep from moaning out loud. This added a new element to their game. The thought of getting caught excited them both. He was torn in between letting their latest guest hear them or attempt to stay quiet. Yuu pulled at Daken’s hand and managed to move it. 

“Help—“ It came out in a whisper before Daken covered his mouth again. The man at the urinals didn’t hear him at all but it made Daken press hard into him. Thankfully the man finished quickly but it seemed like as soon as he left another came in. They just kept quiet - the soft smack of Daken’s hips meeting his ass and the wet glide of his cock inside Yuu was amazing. To Daken it sounded so loud. He bit Yuu’s earlobe and felt him constrict. He mumbled something that sounded like ‘stop’ or maybe it was was ‘more’ - to Daken those words were the same. He shoved his tongue into Yuu’s ear and he arched up. He was cumming - Daken didn’t mind and just kept fucking him. He growled when they were finally alone again. 

“I’m gonna cum deep in your little ass.” Yuu shook his head ‘no’. “Yes, I’m going to fill you up. Just imagine it - you pink little boy pussy dripping my thick white cream. Fuck! You tight ass— perfect piece of… fucking sweet shit.” Daken’s moans dissolved into rambling nonsense as he finally came. Yuu groaned. He wasn’t really a fan of creampies - ‘Kei’ definitely wasn’t. But Daken didn’t give a fuck and he didn’t pull out until he was good and done. Yuu sighed when he finally let him go. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath. “See you around, Kei.” He smirked before he left. Yuu locked the stall once he left and took a few minutes to get himself cleaned up. 

As he was leaving the bar he stopped to pay his tab only to find out ‘Jin’ had already taken care of it. He walked out and got into his car to find Daken waiting on him. “Sunset.” Yuu said their safeword and ended their ‘scene’. He leaned back against the headrest as Daken let out a long sigh. 

“That was fucking amazing.” Daken smiled and leaned over to kiss Yuu. “Sir… thank you.” Yuu caressed his cheek lovingly.

“You’re welcome, pet.”


End file.
